The Diary Of Ginny Weasly
by shedevil68
Summary: Can Ginny last through the war as the new healer of Hogwarts? Can she last through all of the blood and missing limbs? What about all the children?


_Dear Diary,_

_ The room is silent and still which a very odd thing for my home it's usually full of noise and people but, ever since the war had started everybody has been out and fighting. I have to go to Hogwarts to set up my new hospital wing. Oh how I dread that. My name you ask is Ginny Weasley. I have always wanted to become a medi-witch and now I have taken over Poppy Pomfrey's position. Over my years spent at Hogwarts as a student I have figured that Hogwarts was going to be one of the last strongholds. I was right. My favorite potions master, Snape, had been fired as potions master and made into the potion maker for the hospital wing. He is very professional, that is what I like about him. _

_ I finish packing my things and I take one last look around the Burrow. It could very well be the last time I see this place. This is the place where I grew up and where I had wanted to always be standing. I know that it probably won't be as soon as the war comes this way. It has already bee within 50 km of here. I can only hope that I will not need to become one of the medi-witches on the front line of these battles. It's a very gruesome and terrifying site. My mother is on the front line fighting. I can only hope anymore. I can't do much else. I have always been the small and helpless one in my family but, now that Dad and Charlie are gone I have to prove myself even more. I have always been shut out and put in a corner or just completely ignored by everybody but, Ron. He always made time for me. I do miss him but, he is an Auror now with Hermione and Harry. I always knew those three would make it but, for how long cold they? Only time will tell._

_ Sincerely _

_ Ginny Weasley_

Ginny Weasley got up from the desk in her old home and walked to the fire place. She grabbed a pinch of flew powder and said through teary eyes "Hogwarts Hospital Wing" In an instant she was there. The Headmaster was waiting there for her. "Hello Ginny. Glad to have you on the staff. I just wish it could have been under happier circumstances." Dumbledore was a very old man. It was only last year he had congratulated Ginny's class in graduating from their 7th year. Ginny had always wanted to work here and be one of the staff but, again she wished it wasn't because her Aunt Poppy died. "Me too, Albus me too. But it's good to see you again I have really missed you." She hugged him. "Now Ginny dear we have many people you need to tend to immediately. Poor Snape is having quiet a time." Albus said. "Yes sir I'm right on it."

She whisked away almost running to the office where Snape was to be. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Well Miss Weasley how are you?" He said looking up from the cauldron he was working over. "Fine Professor Snape, how about you?" He smiled and said "Please call me Severus. We both are in the same boat, are we not? And I'm fine, just wanting to get this potion finished for the stomach flu that's been going around. I am certain that you will need some before the weeks out. I will have some ready for you." Ginny was slightly flabbergasted by Snape's unusual happy disposition. "Oh well thank you Severus. I will go and see what I can do in the hospital wing then."

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have now been here for 2 weeks and I have seen some of the most horrifying things. My old friend John Ponkings came in with half of his arm torn off. Other witches and wizards have come in with parts of their faces blown off by this spell or that incantation. I have had to brush up on my dark arts for most of these people would be dead if I had not. One wizard came in with just a torso and a head. I don't know why they brought him here. I could do nothing for him. He died only a few hours ago. Already I have gotten used to the pace it's very fast._

_ The castle has become a new hospital for the order members who have been injured. A few other Order members have reached the infirmary also. I'm glad to see though that the terrible three haven't shown up yet. Of course the terrible three being Harry, Ron and Hermione. I have missed them terribly since my leaving for the final stages of my training to become a medi-witch. But I can only hope the next time I see them they aren't in here to be healed. I don't know how much longer I can write I have just gotten a student who has that pesky flu that's been going around I really don't need this right now but, Oh well. _

_ Sincerely_

_ Ginny Weasley_

Severus had knocked on the door and poked his head through. "Ginny dear you are needed to tend to Allen, the child with the stomach flu." Ginny heaved a long sigh. "Severus my friend could you brew me a new batch of head pain drought. I'm afraid I need it again and could you put some grain of Newt in it also I need something to calm my nerves a bit." Serevus nodded and walked out. Ginny grabbed the vile and walked out of her office into the main wing. Allen was a young Hufflepuff who came in a few days ago complaining of the usual upset stomach and headache. Ginny was beginning to suspect that it was something more than the stomach flu though she wasn't sure.

"Oh Madam Weasley, could you help me with my head. It feels like its going to explode." Allen cried. He literally had tears running down his cheeks. "Yes dear, hold on a minuet. Snape will have some ready soon. I don't think I have any left but I will check." Ginny got up to leave but, Allen grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave me, I'm scared. I keep seeing things when I close my eyes." Allen's little face was too desperate she couldn't leave this little 11 year old child all by himself. But as she suspected on of the other children had hit him with a simple dark curse.

Ginny took out a piece of parchment and wrote a note on it quickly. She sent it away to the Headmaster's office with a flick of her wrist. She smiled down at Allen and held on to his hand. He hadn't closed his eyes. Dumbledore whisked into the room right away. "You asked to see me right away?" He asked as he got to her. "Yes sir, I am to believe that young Allen here was hit with a cretin spell by one of his fellow students. He has a headache his stomach is upset and he saws when he closes his eyes he sees 'scary things'. And I have tried to give him a dreamless sleep potion but, it doesn't work." Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "Ah the cruse." He muttered the counter cruse under his breath and Allen fell into a sleep. "Thank you so much Albus. He really needed some sleep." Ginny said gratefully. "What about you Ginny dear you do need your sleep. I haven't seen you look this haggard my dear. Please love, get some sleep. I'm sure Snape won't mind looking after everything for a few hours." Ginny smiled at the old man and said "Not until I'm sure that John will sleep well. After that I promise I will take some more of my potion. Snape is really a genius at those things. Every time I take it I feel like I have slept for hours. So, I will be fine. I promise." Dumbledore smiled and shook his head. "Just as stubborn as your mother was and still is. Oh and Harry, Ron and Hermione will be coming to visit you soon. In a good way my dear." He left on his way back to the Great Hall.


End file.
